Star Trek discovery pilot
by Kirk1122
Summary: the discovery crew runs into a strange situation regarding the kizinti


-STAR TREK-

DISCOVERY

EP 01 GO AT THROTTLE UP ( pilot)

DATA FILE

CAPT HAN BO CAPTAIN OF THE USS SHENZOU (walker class)

CADET SYLVIA TILLY CURRENT ASSIGNMENT USS DISCOVERY

FIRST OFFICER MICHAEL BURNHAM(female) CURRENT ASSIGNMENT USS DISCOVERY

T'RUKI

THE KIZINTI A CAT LIKE SPECES THAT FOUGHT 5 WARS WITH EARTH AND LOST ALL OF THEM LAST SEEN IN STAR TREK TAS THE SLAVER WEAPON

First officers log stardate 11046.0

we are responding to a distress call from earth colony 4. They say that the kizinti are demanding that they give all of their possessions to them...

Capt Lorca: hang on we are coming out of warp!

Cadet tilly: OK AND DO I GET ANOTHER ASSIGNMENT?!

Capt Lorca: it depends but if I do I will send you and T'Ruki. It seems that the two of you are getting along well

Narrator: after coming out of warp the uss discovery was immediately attacked by the kizinti!

*BANG SHUDDDDDER*

Lt saru: it seems that helmsman v'laz is injured. However due to his andorian heritage it doesn't seem bad but we need another person at the helm.

Capt Lorca: well cadet it looks like you're going to take the helm!

Cadet tilly: yes sir.

Capt Lorca: and lt saru, take v-laz to sickbay.

Lt saru: yes sir!

Cadet tilly: EVERYONE BRACE YOURSELF WE ARE GOING IN!

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

*POOF POOF*

First officer burnham: CADET WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Cadet tilly: just something I learned at the academy and slightly refined by myself!

Narrator: the discovery starts spinning up and at the last moment cadet tilly applies forward thrust! Sending the discovery on a collision course with the kizinti starship!

Capt Lorca: CADET REVERSE COURSE NOW!

Cadet tilly: negative captain you have to see what I am about to do next!

*BOOP*

First officer burnham: now what?

Cadet tilly: I have jettisoned our waste water and now to reverse course!

Narrator: the discovery reversed it's course and headed away from the kizinti ship! But then...

*BOOP BOOP BOOP*

Cadet tilly: captain, we have a message from the surface.

Capt Lorca: onscreen.

Trull'ce: /we have heard of an attack on one of our ships! If you keep doing this we will file a complaint with the federation!/

Capt Lorca: why?

Trull'ce:/ this "colony" of yours is in kzinti space! We must take it back by stealing and destroying the possessions of the "colonists" and ruining their crops!/

Capt Lorca: (it looks like we will need some backup...)

Meanwhile...

USS Shenzou walker class...

Captains log stardate 11046.0. We are headed to starbase 3 for a transporter refit.

Capt Han bo: are all systems functioning?

Lt Maria: everything is functioning within normal pramaters.

Narrator: but just as the crew was about to plan their time off...

*BOOP BOOP BOOP*

Lt Maria: So much for shore leave and the upgrade to the transporter, we have a message from the discovery.

Capt Han bo: onscreen.

Capt Lorca:/ sorry to interrupt your trip but the kizinti have taken complete control of earth colony 4./

Capt Han bo: captain our transporters are outdated. And we are on our way for a refit, there must be other ships in that sector!

Capt Lorca:/ I am sorry to say that all other starships have been diverted to sector 12-33b to study the same star that the Essex was assigned to./

Capt Han bo: OK FINE! Helmsman set a course for earth colony 4 at warp 6.

Helmsman: changing course to earth colony 4

*WRRRRRR VAMWOOSH*

Narrator: meanwhile in orbit around earth colony 4 the crew of the uss discovery is waiting for help...

First officers personal log. We are still awaiting help and I can't believe that the kizinti think that our colony is in their space.

At that time in the recreation room

Cadet tilly: T'Ruki while we wait for help I have a surprise for you!

T'Ruki: what is it?

Cadet tilly: first let me lift the tarp of of this and then...

T'Ruki: illogical but retro. So you want to play pong?

Cadet tilly: yep!

77 games later

Narrator: as the 77th game was finished,the USS shenzou came out of warp.

*WRRR CLANK*

Capt Lorca: well it looks like our help has arrived and... are you two playing pong?

T'Ruki: yes we are and despite it's simple appearance it's surprisingly hard!

Capt Lorca: perhaps when we get back you and cadet tilly could challenge me to a round?

In transporter room 2

*flips open communicator*

Capt Lorca: captain Han are you ready?

Capt Han bo: ready!

On both ships

Energize!

*wrrrrrrrrrrrrr*

On the surface...

*wrrrrrrrrrrr*

Cadet tilly: what a mess!

Narrator: by the time the both crews had beamed down, earth colony 4 was in ruins.

Capt Lorca: cadet, find whoever is responsible for this. I and Michael will meet up with Captain bo and T'Ruki I would like you to go with tilly.

Cadet tilly: ok!

T'Ruki: i accept.

Soon...

T'Ruki: strange. This bathroom is the only thing left here.

Cadet tilly: maybe the leader of this attack is in there.

T'Ruki: we should find out. I will get out the tricorder and knock.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

?: HEY IT'S NOT KIND TO SNEAK UP ON A KIZINTI LIKE THIS!

T'Ruki: what? I was just taking an idea from Sylvia's book.

Cadet tilly: my book?

T'Ruki: I believe it is a figure of speech.

?: HOLD ON A MINUTE! YOU GUYS ARE FROM STARFLEET! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!

*SQUEEEK*

Cadet tilly: why was he hiding in there?

T'Ruki: our Kizinti commander must be more cowardly than a normal kizinti.

Meanwhile...

Capt Lorca: captain bo I am so sorry for delaying the refit of the shenzou transporters

Capt Han bo: no need to apologize the refit can...

*BOOP BOOP*

Narrator: but before captain bo could finish her sentence she got a message.

*flips open communicatior*

Capt bo and Lorca: go ahead!

/cadet tilly: captains we have found the mastermind behind this attack! As for the colony I don't think it's in kizinti space. I think that the transmission before we beamed down is an excuse to start another war! And captain Lorca the mastermind was hiding in public bathroom./

Capt Lorca: inside of a bathroom? Michael do you think that is an unusually cowardly move for a kizinti?

First officer burnham: it is.

Capt Lorca: *flips open communicator* /transporter room beam the runaway kizinti directly into the brig/

Narrator: at the same time near the bathroom cadet tilly and T'Ruki where about to do the same thing when...

*wrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*

Kizinti commander: I'LL BE BACK! WITH ANOTHER PLAN AND A REPLACATOR THAT WILL FEED ME HAM! EVIL HAM!

T'Ruki: evil ham? Illogical. Ham can't be evil!

Cadet tilly: I agree but maybe gagh could be considered as evil noodles!

T'Ruki: I agree about that one!

Cadet tilly: *flips open communicator* landing party to beam up!

*wrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*

Narrator: after beaming up and parting ways with Han bo captain Lorca accepted the challenge to a game of pong.

In recreation room 1

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BOOP*

Capt Lorca: this game is harder than it looks!

Cadet tilly: I had a feeling that you would say that

Created by Brian fuller and Kirk 1122

\- end-


End file.
